Alyssum May Dursley
by moonlightbear
Summary: Alyssum  Alyssa  May Dursley is 7yrs younger than her brother and cousin. She sees magic in a way no other muggle does… than again she may not be as muggle as you think…
1. Chapter 1

**Alyssum May Dursley**

**By: **moonlightbear

**Summary:** Alyssum (Alyssa) May Dursley is 7yrs younger than her brother and cousin. She sees magic in a way no other muggle does… than again she may not be as muggle as you think…

**Author's notes:** This story has a companion called, Future Come to Past. It's a read the series story and as I finish each book of the series, I will post the next chapter of this story.

**Disclaimer:** I own no HP rights and stuff… is that good enough?

**Chapter One: **Life before magic…

She was only four years old when magic was relativity properly introduce to her and her family, but in the years to come the only things she'll remember from the experience were the big burly man and the letter storm in the living room. Before then, she was just a curious little toddler and baby. She loved to travel and therefore a trouble maker when she began to crawl.

One of her first feats was climbing over her father's belly. It delighted Vernon, and Alyssa was his little daddy's girl. She loved her family so; at times though, she drove them nuts. Petunia had to check every door and window a thousand times a day to make sure Alyssum couldn't and didn't get out, but somehow she always did. Once she got as far as a mile away from home before her big brother found her. Dudley loved the attention he got when he found her too and cared very much for his sister. Somehow Alyssa had gotten on the roof a few times, as well. They always came up with reasonable explanations when Harry was at Mrs. Figg's, or blamed him when he was home.

She was the complete opposite of her brother Dudley, both in personality and looks. Their parents were raising them the same, giving her what ever she wanted and more. If Dudley didn't take some of her stuff (which he often did), one of her first words were 'no,' and she used it often. Don't get the little girl wrong she loved toys and sweets and everything, but even for a child it gets to be too much. She liked the word 'no,' it is still one of her favorites. Where Dudley would beg for second and third, even fourth helpings to dinner, Alyssa would say no. She was thin and boney like her mother and didn't need much to fill herself. She liked stuff animals more than the electronic gizmos Dudley had all the time, and so her room was filled to the hill with them.

She loved to explore and she loved her cousin, but she was never allowed near him long enough to really get to know him. Her mother always made 'that boy' to stay in another room while she, Alyssum, was up. It was funny when the little girl began to speak and she learned her families' name. She called them mummy, dad dad, dud dud, and that boy. The Dursleys thought this was hilarious and had her repeat her given name to Harry dozens of times.

Harry loved his little cousin though, she was a peach, and never meant any harm. She was an outright Houdini when it came to her crib. Petunia purchased a crib cover and locks to keep her inside it at night, but she always found her way out. They found her in the mornings sleeping in a mess of stuff animals under her bed or beside it. If they awoke in the middle of the night, they find her talking/ babbling by the cupboard under the stairs. At first Harry found this funny and as her vocabulary grew her conversations became more interesting, but this came at a cost. He was grounded a lot more and forced to stay in his cupboard for longer and longer. It took a long time for Alyssum to realize the more she snuck out of her crib to talk to her cousin the less she saw of him during the day. Once Harry wished so hard to be let out of the cupboard, so he could put the toddler in bed and he would be allowed to walk through the house, that one night it clicked open. The 8 –almost 9- year old boy was baffled when he came up stairs and found his little cousin's crib still locked and secured while the little girl was in his arms. He found the keys in a nearby drawer and asked the baby to stay in her crib and sleep. She did, but the next day Harry didn't see the whole house liked he hoped.

Petunia was pleased to find her daughter sound asleep in her locked crib and decided to let her baby girl sleep some more. She walked down the stairs and went to unlock the cupboard door, but it was already unlocked. "Vernon!" She called so loud it woke the whole house. Vernon rushed down the stairs and Petunia told her husband about the cupboard. He dragged his nephew out of the small room. Harry, who awoke with a headache from hitting his head on the underneath of a stair, struggled against his uncle. Vernon had suspected Harry was the one who let little Lyssa out at night, but now this little bugger was escaping his room too, and god only know what the boy had done to his precious little girl! That infuriated the father, and that boy was going to pay. Harry pleaded, and struggled against his uncle trying to explain he had only put her back to bed, but anything he said or did was un-heard as his uncle backhanded him. The boy fell backwards, tripping over the leg of the coffee table and landing roughly on the floor in front of the couch. The large man grabbed a belt from the coat rack and brought the make shift whip down only to miss, as the intended victim ran. The small boy reached his cabinet and tried to close it but was unsuccessful as it was ripped open and his uncle dragged him out by the leg. Vernon held the boy's leg as he whipped him several times. A couple of cries, a hush, a grunt, and a gasp all sounded at the first strike of the whip. The grunt came from the man himself who held the whip as he repeated to hurt the young boy in front of him. The young boy was the one who cried out and bawled as he was beaten and he curled onto himself to protect himself as much as possible. Standing in the kitchen doorway, Petunia gasped as her husband attacked the boy. The second cry came from upstairs; Alyssum was awoken by her mother's yell and Houdini'd her way out to find out what was happening. She was at the top of the stairs watching as her father dragged Harry out of his cupboard and began to hurt him. Dudley covered his sister's eyes and pulled her from the view before them and tried to calm her. "Shhh, it's ok." He whispered as he hugged her. "Harry was bad, he deserves it." Dudley explained, just as his mother had done a few years before to him. A moment or so later there was a thud under the stairs and then Vernon climbed the stairs. Dudley and Alyssa hid in the hall bathroom as their father went into his bedroom. Petunia gathered her children into the dining room and began breakfast just as her husband walked out the front, slamming the door shut. Everyone flinched, Alyssa began to cry again, and a rustle and whimper came from under the stairs. It was a horribly stressful day.

Alyssum saw her cousin later that day. Red nose and puffy eyed, Harry sat backwards on a chair as his aunt put disinfectant on his back. During this time, his aunt lectured him on letting Alyssa out at night. When he denied this, Petunia push her thumb on one of the cuts and he'd hiss in pain and fell silent. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the little girl in the door way and shifted his vision to the ground in front of him, upset that she had caused so much trouble for him. When he looked up again though, he saw her with tears in her eyes, mouthing the words, "I'm sorry," over and over again and knew deep down, she never meant for this to happen. Besides, it's not like this was the first time, nor will it be the last. Harry thought to himself that he should be used to it by now, but the fury gets to you, you know…

Alyssum's eyes were more open after that day, and though she loved her daddy she knew he was doing bad things. The bad things weren't secluded to just Harry either. Three weeks after her cousin's whipping her father smacked her across the face for saying "No!" one too many times. He backhanded Dudley on her third birthday because he knocked her over to get to the birthday cake first. The difference between Harry and the Dursley kids' abuse was that Vernon made it up to his children, while Harry suffered in silence. Harry's abuse was also much harsher, than the Dursley kids. Vernon would buy Dudley and Alyssa dozens of toys and force them in to staying in the same room until they forgave him. They always did.

The tension that was always in the house heightens as her fourth birthday passed, and summer arrived…

Stay tuned for chapter 2: Letter's and the Burly Man

Author's notes: the summers between Harry's school years are very important to this fic; unfortunately, I only have books 1, 5, 6, & 7… and I have all the movies and remember most of the books I don't have…


	2. Chapter 2

**Alyssum May Dursley**

**By: **moonlightbear

**Summary:** Alyssum (Alyssa) May Dursley is 7yrs younger than her brother and cousin. She sees magic in a way no other muggle does… than again she may not be as muggle as you think…

**Disclaimer: ** Some of the following chapters have some word for word adaptations of the original books and chapters. I also own no HP rights and stuff… is that good enough?

**Chapter Two: **Letters and the Burly Man

On June 23, 1991, Alyssum awoke to her mother's sing song voice telling her to come down for breakfast and her brother's unwrapping ceremony. Her brother was turning eleven today and they were going to the Zoo with his friend Piers, who was always nice to her. When she arrived in the kitchen her brother was beginning to have a temper tantrum. "That's two less than last year!" He said. She saw her cousin, Harry, shoving as much food as he could in his mouth. This didn't surprise the little girl as she knows her brother's tendency to throw things to get his way. As always, before things got out of hand, her mother fixed the problem by making plans to give Dudley more later today, and her father's red face slowly turned to pink and then back to it's normal color. After a few moments he turned to look at his wife, smiled, and then turned to his son and said, "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"

Dudley unwrapped everything just throwing the paper on the floor and tossing the dull things into the hall. Most of the items that found their way into the hall were books and clothes. He was ecstatic for the new camera and race bike, which he tried, unsuccessfully, to mount when the phone rang. Alyssa was looking at her brother's new computer when her brother abandoned his bike, and grabbed the keyboard out of her hands, pushing her away. "It's mine!" He said.

"That's mean," Her cousin muttered.

Alyssa was near tears when her father told Dudley, "Don't act like that to your sister, Dudders."

"But it's mine! She'll break it!"

"Yous breaks it firstist!"

"No I don't!"

Vernon tried to enter the argument, but his daughter answered first.

"Yesser!"

The banter began to agitate the father.

"No I Don't!"

His face became beet red.

"To Dos!"

"STOP IT!" Vernon yelled scaring his children into silence, but before he could continue his rampage his wife called to him as she put the phone down.

"Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." Both Petunia and Vernon glared at Harry, as if he planned this. Dudley looked thunder-stuck and Harry had glee hidden in his eyes. Alyssa knew her cousin hated the smelly Mrs. Figg's place. "Now what?" Her mother asked.

With Dudley looking quite upset at this news, Vernon suggested, "We could phone, Marge."

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy!" Petunia countered.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" It was after all his son's birthday and nothing especially that boy should ruin it or get him in a tuff.

"On holiday in Majorca…"

"Come with us!" Alyssa added, clapping her hands.

"You could just leave me here…" Her cousin replied hopefully.

"Yeah leave him in the cellar!" Dudley said happily, abandoning his upset state for the moment.

"And come back to the house in ruins?" She snarled at the younger of the two boys. She seemed to ignore her children's responses.

"Come with us!" Alyssa announced again.

"Well," Petunia thought for a moment. "I suppose we could take him to the Zoo," Alyssa clapped her hands again, and then her mother added slowly, "… and leave him in the car…"

"That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone!" Vernon exclaimed loudly.

Dudley picked up where he left off a few moments before and began to wail loudly to get things the way he liked them concerning Harry. "Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" Her mother cried, trying to calm her brother, who mumble and cried some until the doorbell rang. Her daddy answer the door and Piers came in and Dudley stopped crying at once pushing his mother away.

A half hour later, Alyssa was sitting in the front between her mother and father and her cousin, brother and Piers sat in the back on their way to the Zoo. Her daddy had yelled at Harry before they left, but other than that everything was good.

Sometime after lunch is when things went from bad to worst. Her dad was hot and getting annoyed by his son's boredom and her cousin who was lagging behind them. She sat on top of her father's shoulders as they walked into the reptile house. She was looking at a mouse that was hiding as a snake was sniffing for it when suddenly Piers yelled for her brother to see the biggest snake do something. They knocked Harry out of the way to get a closer look and her daddy turned all the way around to see what was going on when suddenly the glass disappear. Her brother and his friend fell slightly forward before jumping back as the enormous snake left its prison. Her father also jumped back in to the glass prisons behind them and she hit her head which caused Alyssum to cry. Thankfully those glass prisons had reinforced glass and didn't break. Most everyone in the retile house panicked and ran. The snake made a circle around Harry and then left in a hurry to get some where. Dudley and Piers were super excited by the day's events and couldn't stop gibbering until they got home. Although one thing Piers said got her cousin into loads of trouble. Her brother took her to her room, while Harry received his punishment.

It was two weeks later that she finally saw her cousin again, he was finally allow out and about the house regularly. Then a week later and both her brother and Harry now had their new uniforms as they would soon go off to their separate secondary schools. That Tuesday something strange happened: her cousin got a letter! Even Alyssa knew this was a first, and her parents were very upset. All three of them were ushered out of the kitchen as her parents discussed this abnormality. Since her brother got the key hole, she got on the ground with her cousin to listen through the crack under the door. She didn't understand anything, but she wanted to do what her brother and cousin were doing. Later that day Harry moved into her brother's second bedroom, she had some stuff in there too but not nearly as much as her brother did.

Dudley was super upset by this and had a temper tantrum that lasted all day and all night, and even into the next morning. Her parents seemed too worried about other things, and ignored her brother's antics. Harry was very quiet the next morning, disappointed because he didn't have his letter. When the mail slot clinked, Harry made to get up, but he sat down when his uncle glared at him. "Get the mail Dudley."

"Make Harry get it!" Dudley responded, and Harry began to stand again.

"I told you Dudley, now go!" Her father said.

Dudley left the room grumbling about things being unfair when suddenly he shouted. "There's another one! _Mr. H Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-"_ Dudley was cut off as he, his father, and his cousin began to wrestle each other in the hallway. Alyssa and her mother were in the doorway watching the scene unfold. Finally Vernon gained possession of the letter and tore it up, and sent everyone to their rooms.

The next morning Alyssum awoke to a noise in the hallway. She got out of her toddler bed and wander to her door. Opening it she saw her cousin walk by, "Harry?" She called to him.

He spun on his heels, looking panicked for a moment, "What are you doing?" He hissed, but looked relieve it was only her.

"I heard noises…"

"Oh," He said, understandably. "Well, it's fine, it's just me. You can go back to bed, now."

"What you doin'?"

"None of your business!" He was getting annoyed now.

"Daddy won't let you…"

"I don't care, it's mine and I'm gonna get it first this time!" He turned around and headed down stairs.

"But daddy is—"

"I don't care!" He whispered, as he took the stairs two at a time as quietly as possible.

A few moments passed before, "AAAARRRGGH!" Well, she tried to warn him.

The next few days scared her, her dad burned Harry's letter in the fireplace, but they still came everyday. They multiplied daily too. Then her father nailed the mail slot shut, and then the cracks around the door too. Dudley and her mummy were getting nervous too. Harry was just getting more frustrated. Finally it was Sunday and her father acted as though he was the happiest man on the planet. "No post on Sundays!" He kept saying to himself. "No post on Sundays! No stupid letter to—" But he was cut off as something hit him across the face. It was one of the letters. Vernon looked from the letter in his lap to the fireplace that seemed to rumble ominously. A storm of letters erupted from it and surrounded the room. Alyssum hid behind a couch and laughed as her brother screamed and jumped into her mother's lap. Her cousin jumped onto the coffee table and tried to grab a letter, and her father was trying to stop him. The next moment they were in the hallway and her daddy said to pack. A half an hour later the trunk was completely fill; in the front seat her parents sat in silence and her father kept looking over his shoulder as he drove. In the backseat, Dudley was complaining and trying to make his remote car drive over the mountain of stuff animals Alyssa brought. She was playing with three of her stuff animals and trying to get her cousin (who sat sulking, looking out the window) to join the tea party.

After driving all day they stopped at a crappy motel and spent the night only to wake up the next day and have the manager tell Vernon there were tons and tons of letters for Harry. Once again they were out on the road, and Dudley was complaining again, Petunia was getting hot and Harry was still letter-less. Alyssa was content to play tea party, though. This was an adventure to her.

That night a storm was coming in and her father took them to the edge of the sea, rented a boat, and they sailed to a little hut on a rock. "They won't find us here!" Her daddy said gleefully. Her mother had bundled her up very well and so once inside the hut and the top two layers of clothes off she was perfectly dry. Her brother was a little damp and Harry didn't have any extra clothes, so he was soaked. They all went to sleep rather quickly that night. Her cousin on the floor by a fire, her brother on the couch by the fire and she and her parents slept in the upstairs bedroom on the only bed in the hut.

Hours passed and Alyssa was awoken by a loud boom, but her parents just rolled over and tried to sleep again. It was just the storm right… Then another boom sounded throughout the hut. This time, her father jumped and fell out of bed, grabbing his shotgun. "Vernon!" Her mother hissed fearfully.

He turned to his wife and wide-eyed daughter. "Stay with Lyssie, dear…" And he open the bedroom door and made his was downstairs slowly.

Petunia told her daughter to stay put, and then followed her husband. Alyssa waited a few moments, but was too curious for her own good. She knew she should be scared, but deep down something told her it was gonna be fine. Her parents were four steps from the bottom, her brother and cousin were pressed against the opposite wall, and she stood in the upstairs doorway when the front door crashed open. The big burly man came in and fixed the door before turning around and started to talk to her cousin, but her dad kept shouting at the man. The giant bent her dad's shot gun and it went off which shocked her and she fell onto her bum on one of the steps. Turning she watched the giant give her cousin a birthday cake, and Harry set the cake on the table behind the couch before talking to the large stranger again. Over the next half hour, the big man told her cousin stuff, made food for him, argued with her parents, and gave Harry his letter. Little Alyssa didn't really understand the stuff they were talking about, so she just watch below and noticed her brother moving closer and closer to her cousin's cake. Knowing it was not Dudley's to have she waved her hand as if to say, 'stay away,' and the cake moved away from her brother. Dudley stared at it for a moment before glancing at the giant and Harry, before reaching for the cake again. Her dad shouted something at the big man and the guy said something very calm and quietly, but her brother wasn't paying them any mind and began to eat the cake. When the giant noticed him, he pointed his pink umbrella at him and Dudley grew a piggy tail. Alyssa laughed with the big man and her cousin, and the giant's eyes twinkled as he glanced at her from afar.

That night was very uncomfortable. Alyssa's father practically slept with the rifle in his arms, her mother was having one bad dream after another, and her big brother awoke several times squealing a bit and getting upset with everything that had happened. He wasn't happy he was forced to sleep on the floor besides the bed either. Their parents wouldn't have mind him squeezing in the bed but the frame was rather small and they completely flipped out because of the way the little piggy tail had touched them.

When the Dursley's awoke the next morning, Harry and the large stranger were gone. "Good riddance!" Vernon exclaimed. "We don't need that bloody problem boy here anymore!"

"Harry not come back?" Alyssum asked, worryingly. She loved him, how could he just leave?

"No, the bugger is gone!" Her father boasted.

"Honey, he might…" Her mother started.

"No Petunia, we must look on the bright side! If he does return, he is no longer apart of this family." He growled and turned to look at his family aggressively, "Understand? If that boy returns, ignore him. He is nothing but a bug on the wall!"

The way he talked no one wanted to disagree with him for fear of what he might do. An hour later they were back on the mainland and driving home. They had a pleasant lunch at a restaurant, where Dudley got spoiled, Alyssa got her favorite meal, and the waiter was treated like crap. It was nine o'clock at night when they finally arrived home and less than a half hour after that Harry came knocking on the door. Petunia only allowed him in to keep the neighbors from looking, but from then on everyone ignored him, but one.

Alyssum snuck out of her toddler bed one night and visited her cousin. Harry was quite relieved to finally have some company. He had been afraid that they finally turned his little cousin against him, but she didn't. She was just afraid of her dad, and she had reason to be.

She and Harry talked all night about all sorts of stuff and this occurred a few more times. A couple of days before he was going to leave Alyssa made him promise to write her. "Okay," He said, "I'll send Hedwig to you once in a while with drawings ok! But I'll be busy so I won't have lots of time…" She was happy with that answer and couldn't wait for him to leave so she would get her first owl.

On September 1st, her whole family, including Harry, got in the car and headed towards London. Her father laughed continuously at Harry mocking his train ticket. Once they got to the train station Vernon unloaded Harry's things on to a trolley and the whole family (well almost the whole family Dudley had stayed by the car) walked Harry to where his train should be. That's when her daddy started making fun of her cousin in front of everyone and then the Dursleys all left, with Alyssum waving good-bye slightly. Harry returned it before swallowing hard and returned to his most urgent thoughts 'How the bloody hell was he supposed to catch a train on Platform 9 3/4!'

Stay tuned for another chapter coming up next… The Summer After Hogwarts!


End file.
